I'll Always Be There For You
by Kaito-kuuun
Summary: Sebastian Smythe just moved in to Rosewood. He felt really lonely. He wanted to know Rosewood more. So he decided to be close to the people on it. But is that the best decision he made? Will it affect something wrong to him? Is he gonna be okay?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**GUYS, this is my second fanfiction! This takes place in Rosewood. There was Alison, but she died because of an accident not murdered by someone. There's NO A at all. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**"I'll Always Be There For You"  
**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Rosewood. A town that looks ordinary and normal until you live there, and hears lies everyday and every time you walk. People in Rosewood are unlike ordinary other people, yet they still pretend to be the same like others. But there are two things that makes the differences. Secrets, and Lies. But maybe there's a hope that these people would change if someone comes to make the difference.

**Noel POV**

"Hey silly-faces!" I shouted with my friends at few students in hallway.

They started to felt scared and just left the hallway. I laughed with my friends loudly, until someone caught my eyes. It's a guy, with a brunette Disney prince-look alike hairstyle and familiar-green eyes of him. I even stared at him for a long time.

It was the new guy. I didn't remember his name, but i knew him from the English class.

He was kind of a shy person, and the quiet one.

He made through the hallway pretty quick, but i got a time to made an eye contact with him. I didn't sense fear in his eyes, instead i sensed a loneliness. Not a weird feeling when you're a new guy here though.

After i walked down the hallway, i went straight out to the cafeteria.

I sat up with my friends there talking and joking about some ugly girls while i focused my attention to this new guy. He was sitting alone and eating his lunch. He once looked at me when i was staring but suddenly he looked away from me.

After we finished talking the bell rang annoyingly. So we needed to go to our next period of lessons. I have arrived there late and my class right now is English Class, which means i can meet this guy again. asked me why i came late than the others, i answered that popular student have their own time.

I sit next to the new guy.

I usually don't pay attention to 's lessons and go talk with my buddy but he didn't come today so there's no one i can talk to right now.

was telling us that we must made a group project to create a long synopsis based upon this book that he recommended. We needed to made a team too, required two students in it. So then, my eyes suddenly turn to the new guy.

"Hello there, why don't you join me on this project? We would made a great team anyway." I grinned.

"U-uh sure! Why not?" he smiled nervously.

"I know that you already know my name because of my popularity, but my name is Noel. Noel Kahn. What's yours?" i asked him.

"The name is Sebastian Smythe. But you can call me Sebastian." He smiled a little.

"Oh cool. So, Sebastian, where were you came from?"

"I am from Lima, Ohio. I just recently moved here in Rosewood because my father had to work here instead of Lima." He said quietly.

"Chill buddy, don't be too quiet. You're safe here, as long as you watch your attitude."

"Great then." He relieved.

"So, Noel where are we going to work on this project?"

"It's alright, i got this one cover already. We just got to copy from the internet. That would be easier." An evil smile showed up on my face.

There was a confuse look yet agree look on Sebastian's face. But suddenly the last bell of the day rang. Time passed so quickly.

I went out from the class and went straight to the outside of the school until someone called my name from behind. I turned around and saw Sebastian smiling on me.

"Uh, yeah? What's wrong?"

"Can i ask you something, Noel?"

"Sure, what's up?" i asked.

"S-so, are you in any club in this school?" he asked

"Of course. Football club. You want to join? Since our club need more powers. We can let anyone join, except for the not strong ones. We need more strong men here. Care to join?"

"I'll think about it. Thanks anyway. So, see you tomorrow then!" he smiled and walked off from the school.

I shook my head and smiled a little "An interesting one." I said in whisper to myself while i grinned and walked off to went home from the school.

**Sebastian POV**

I walked home happily because i talked to this guy that i had crush on the very first day of my school in here. His blue eyes are just like hypnotized me to always stared at his gorgeous face. I couldn't resist that.

Since no one know that my life in Ohio. This high school life would be so much easier.

I had to leave all those blue blazers, ties and forget all those singing competition stuff or Kurt and Blaine love story or whatever it is.

Rosewood seems a nice place with a nice people on it to me. It looks better than Lima. I hope i can get along in here quicker.

And that guy is gonna be my new love interest. He is just perfect. I really want to join football team to spend more time with him. He's sweet to me. No one has ever been that sweet to me. Even in the Dalton Academy.

He treated me very nice and so sweet. And that's the guy I've been looking for in my life.

When I got home, I noticed a girl was standing in front of the door in my house. She's short with a black hair that ended up in her shoulders and a white skin, her eyes were dark dazzling brown and she's wearing a short dark green dress and pair of light brown boots and was bringing a box.

"Um excuse me?" i said in a confuse way.

"Oh is this the Smythe Family's house? I came here to bring this to welcome them to rosewood." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, this is where Smythe family lives. Um, my name is Sebastian Smythe. I'm the son in this family." I grinned to her.

"Oh it's great then! My name is Aria. Aria Montgomery. I lived across from your house. There, do you see that brown house?" she pointed her finger to a house across this house.

"Yeah i see it. So um, thank you so much for this. I will let my parent know about this, Aria." I smiled and received the box.

"Sure, that would be awesome. Actually your dad and my dad know each other. They were in the same college before. His name is Byron Montgomery." She shrugged.

"Cool, i'll tell that this is from him. Thanks again." I looked at her eyes while she stared at my eyes deeply.

"S-so, i have to go. My family needs me for dinner later. Goodbye."

"Bye then."

When Aria left, i went inside my house. No one's home at the moment. Only silence is my friend here.

I went inside my own bedroom.

I threw my bag in the edge of the bed as i took off my shirt and changed to the new one with red and dark blue stripes on it.

As i laid down in bed, i noticed my phone was ringing.

_**THE SUN GOES DOWN, THE STARS COME OUT **_

_**AND ALL THAT COUNTS, IS HERE AND NOW**_

_**MY UNIVERSE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME**_

_**I'M GLAD YOU CAME, I'M GLAD YOU CAME**_

I picked it up, and it was my father. He told me that he and my mom would be home at night so i have to took care everything in my home until night since I'm gonna be home alone all day.

Two hours later, i woke up and didn't realize that I've been sleeping for 2 hours.

I got up from the bed, and walked to the kitchen. We just moved in 3 days ago, so we didn't really have everything yet, so i was just going to go to a restaurant.

After i left my house, i saw Aria Montgomery walked alone across the street. I was curious where she might be going, so i followed her secretly.

She was inside of a restaurant now. She sat with 3 girls that i suspected as her best friends.

They looked fine and normal for me right now.

I sat at table near the windows and in the left side of them.

I wore my hat and a jacket so Aria won't really noticed me as Sebastian Smythe.

When they talked, i heard that one of them were talking about Noel Kahn to Aria. At first i was confused and curios,but i suddenly remembered that Noel Kahn is a popular guy, so it's normal when people were talking about popular people.

I continued to heard more and more but i was shock when Aria saw me and cut her friend's talk about Noel.

She walked to me and smiled. I stood up and showed a little smile on my face.

"Hey, Sebastian!"

"Oh hello, Aria."

"How are you? And what are you doing in here?" She grinned.

"Everything's good, and I'm here... because, because i wanted to spend my day outside. Just killing some time before i come home." I lied.

"Oh, i feel sorry for you. You must be feeling lonely right now. But hey, you can talk to me if you're feeling alone in this town. I'll make sure, you won't feel alone anymore." She laughed a little. "Here's my phone number, you can text me anytime you want." She smiled sweetly to me.

I was only stared into her eyes deeply and wasn't bothering what she said to me until she said my name.

"Sebastian?"

"Oh y-yeah?"

"Be sure to text me if you need to talk or something, okay?" as she gave me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

I nodded as i heard her friends were laughing quietly at us.

"You know I'll always be here for you."

"Oh, i almost forgot! Sebastian, these are my best friends. Hanna,Spencer and Emily. And guys, this is Sebastian Smythe. A neighbor who goes to school at Rosewood High too, like us." She introduced my name to her friends in a sweet way.

I quickly noticed Spencer Hastings from the History class. She was very smart.

"Oh, Spencer, you're in the same history class with me right?"

"Yeah, you're right, The New Guy." She nodded and stared at me with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Whatever-"

But suddenly Aria cut my talk.

"Hey don't call him like that, Spence."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

"No problem for me." I replied.

Finally i identified the blonde as Hanna, and the sporty one as Emily.

I received the paper and i put it in my jeans' pocket. After that, i told Aria that i needed to go home, because maybe my father was waiting for me to come home, so i left them.

Before i left them, Aria gave me a smile that I've never seen before in my life.

It's a smile of sweetness and love. I knew it, she had a crush on me.

But, i was gay and i just couldn't tell her something like that directly.

So i just forgot it and went straight to home.

It was already evening when i arrived at my home. My dad was asking me lot of questions, but i just answered him something that i made up. After that, i went to my room and slept in my bed without changing my clothes.

It 's a morning in Sunday. I don't have anything to do. But then i remembered Aria's phone number. I put out the piece of the paper out from my jeans and i grabbed my phone from where it was the whole night.

I saved her number and i texted her.

_**To : Aria Montgomery**_

_**From : Sebastian Smythe**_

_**Hey, it's me Sebastian. **_

_**Are you busy? **_

_**I wanted to texting with you.**_

_**Thanks anyway :)**_

After few minutes, my phone ringed and i got new text fromAria.

_**To : Sebastian Smythe**_

_**From : Aria Montgomery**_

_**Sure, why n**_**ot? **

_**I don't have anything to do right now too.**_

_**And thanks for what?**_

I texted her back.

_**To : Aria Montgomery**_

_**From : Sebastian Smythe**_

_**Great! **_

_**Um, thanks for giving me your number,**_

_**so i won't feel lonely anymore.**_

_**Sorry if i made you confuse.**_

She replied me so fast as i expected.

And what i said was true.

I felt really lonely here. I felt like an outsider. Everyone saw me like i was alien or something. Some of them were bullies. Some of them were meanies. Some of them were treating me like i was a new species.

Except for Noel Kahn and Aria Montgomery. They treated me so nicely even though we didn't know each other before.

Aria was the only girl who saw me through my eyes when we were talking.

Noel was the only boy who wanted to talk with me directly.

Life was very different here than in Lima,Ohio. Dalton was way cooler and better than Rosewood High.

There was no choir club or singing club in here. So it got pretty boring here.

I closed my eyes for a minutes but then i realized that i got lot of texts from Aria.

And it's way different from the texts before.

She said she was home alone and she heard someone broke in to her house and try to stole everything.

_**To : Sebastian Smythe**_

_**From : Aria Montgomery**_

_**Sebastian! I need your help! **_

_**Someone just broke into my house! **_

_**I'm scared right now.**_

_**Please help me!**_

_**To : Sebastian Smythe**_

_**From : Aria Montgomery**_

_**Please! Please, Sebastian! I'm begging you!**_

_**I need you!**_

_**To : Sebastian Smythe**_

_**From : Aria Montgomery**_

_**He tried to broke in my room, now!**_

_**Please! I'm totally scared right now. **_

I ran and left my house rapidly with a golf stick in my hand.

Ran toward Aria's house and broke in as i saw something i didn't expected with my mouth opened and my eyes widened...

"Aria..."

* * *

**So, how was it? was it bad / good? tell me :) please review and keep following my story! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Memories of Us

**SO hello all! Sorry i just updated. I was so busy with homework and projects in school, so I apologize. Here it is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PLL , Glee and their characters.  
**

* * *

"**I'll Always Be There For You"**

**Chapter 2 : Memories of Us**

**Sebastian POV**

"Aria..." i dropped the golf stick.

"Surprise!" Aria and her family made me a surprise party for me.

"Wh-what is going on here?" I confused.

"We make a surprise party for you. Do you know why?" Aria's dad grinned.

"Um why?" I asked curiously.

"Because, this is the date where you helped Aria from an accident and you risked yourself for Aria." He smiled politely at me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I looked more confused than before.

"You don't remember? Our Family were close back then. You and I were best friends from childhood, and you helped me at this date. I really-really thank you." Aria smiled sweetly.

"Wait was that on May 14? The day when you had your 7th birthday?" I asked solemnly.

Aria nodded and showed a little smile at me.

"Yes it was on my birthday. I had a birthday party near the lake," she paused for few minutes.

"I played at the edge of the lake and suddenly I tripped on something and I fell down to the lake. I couldn't swim back then. So i was screaming for help and crying," she laughed a little.

"And then you heard me screamed and you ran to the lake, jumped down and swam to me. You helped me out from the lake. I was almost unconscious, but when you took me to the land, I could stand even i was still shocked. I was crying for almost an hour because of scared, and my new dress was dirty and wet," she giggled cutely.

"But then you comforted me. You bought ice cream for me. 1 for me and 1 for you. I got the caramel flavour, and you got a mint one. We ate together and I got back happy again." She smiled at me.

"Yeah so that's what happened! Now why don't we eat and drink?" her father smiled happily.

"Ow and Sebastian, your parents are on their way to be here. So don't worry, they already knew about this." He smiled at me and then went to the kitchen to got some plates and stuffs.

I sat at one of the chairs, looked confused until Aria touched one of my shoulders.

"You shouldn't think about it," Aria looked through my eyes.

"if you can't remember now, maybe you will, later." She smiled at me.

"It's not about it. Why you're doing something like this? I mean you lied to me about that you were in danger or whatever it is, and it's scared me." I looked at her a little disappointed.

"Well if I didn't lie, it wouldn't work out. So, i'm sorry." She apologized.

"Sigh, whatever." I rushed out from her house.

"H-hey! Where are you going? Seb, wait!" Aria stood up from the chair and chased me.

I stood up in front of her house and she grabbed my hand.

"Please, don't leave. Our family will curious about this and things can get more complicated. I know you're upset at me, but at least do it for yourself, please." She stared at my eyes deeply.

"I don't care about this silly party. I guess i'm at a wrong place. I should have known before." I scoffed.

There was short silence until Aria smiled sadly at me.

"If you need something, you know i'll always be there for you." She patted my right shoulder softly.

She turned around as i saw her back and i walked to her and held her hand.

"Let's go back together," I smiled at her.

"But just this once, okay?" I giggled at her as she giggled back cutely.

**Aria POV**

After the party, Sebastian and his family went to their home. Before they left, Sebastian sang a song to me and my family. His voice was wonderful and perfect.

I went to my bedroom tried to called Sebastian but suddenly someone knocked on my door.

As i opened it, my father stood there stared at me silently.

"What?" i stared at him back.

"Can you explain me what happened?" he came in.

"What do you mean?" i sit on the edge of my bed.

"Why he acted strangely at the party? In front of us?" he said in a serious tone.

"I dunno what you mean, he acted normal in front of me." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Of course, Dad. He's fine, totally-totally fine." I smiled and stared at him.

"Alright then if you say so, just keep in touch with him, so he won't feel lonely. You knew how it feels to be a new student." He smiled back at me and left my room.

I shook my head and took out my phone from my brown bag.

I typed Sebastian's name in the contact of my phone. I pressed the call button.

After i waited for few minutes, Sebastian picked up his phone.

"**Aria?"**

"**Yes it's me, sorry to disturb you, but i just want to talk. Kind of feeling lonely here."**I laughed a little.

"**Oh no, no. You don't disturb me at all. I kinda need someone to talk too." **

"**It's great then, because we don't disturb each other." **I smiled.

"**Uhh, Aria, do you want to hang out somewhere tomorrow? After school?" **He asked with a nervous tone.

"**Sure, let's meet up at the front yard of school. After that we can go somewhere else." **i said smiled like a fool.

"**Yeah, yeah great idea! I can't wait for tomorrow!" **He said excitedly.

"**Right, me too!" **

"**Oh Aria, my dad called me, so i gotta go. See you tomorrow!" ** he hung up the phone.

"Bye.." i smiled while stared at my phone, remembering our awkward conversation in the phone.

I was upset at myself because i didn't realize Sebastian the first time i met him. But everything's okay. At least for now.

I didn't notice it was already night, so i changed my clothes to a simple green shirt with a white shorts and went to sleep.

The next day, i went to school felt so great until i knew that Sebastian didn't show up today. He was supposed to be in the science class, with me in the first period.

The last bell rang, i walked outside the class and quickly went to the front yard. But suddenly, my phone rang.

"**Hello? Who is this?" **i picked it up.

"**This is Sebastian's father. I want to tell you something," **suddenly the conversation became silence.

But i cannot wait any longer so i broke the silence.

"**What's wrong? Is something happened?" **i asked in serious and curious tone.

"**I apologize he didn't show up in school because he.. He broke his arm when fell down from the stairs yesterday."**

I dropped my bag so sudden with my eyes widened.

"**N-no. This can't be happening. Sebastian.." **Tears started coming out from my eyes.

"**It was all my fault," **His father started to cry too.

"**If we didn't have some argument, this won't happen." **He cried more.

I heard Spencer called my name, but i didn't look up. Tears continued to coming out.

"**It's not your f-fault . Where is him right now? Is he in a hospital?"**

"**Yes, Aria. He's in the hospital right now. Maybe you could come here and see his condition right now. Maybe he can feels better if you come." **He said in a sad tone.

"**Yes, i will be there in a few minutes. He's at Rosewood Hospital right, ?" **

"**Yes he is, please come." **He begged.

"**I will."**

"**Thank you, Aria. Okay then, I'll see you. Goodbye."**

"**Goodbye ."**

I hang up the phone, and looked at Spencer.

"What was that?" She asked me curiously.

"Sebastian broke his arm." I looked away.

"Wow, must be hurt." Spencer said in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say that. He's in the hospital right now, Rosewood Hospital. I want to get there but i don't have a ride. My parents are in somewhere else i don't know." I looked at her.

"Don't look at me. My mother and Melissa told me that i should come with them to this shopping whatever. I still can't stand Melissa," She said to me.

"But, anyway i have to get going right now. Bye Aria, see you." She left me all alone in the front yard of the school.

Well actually not 'all-alone' until Noel Kahn, the annoying and mean who named himself the popular guy at school suddenly stood in front of me.

"I can give you a ride to the Rosewood Hospital." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"You overhear me and Spencer's conversation?!" i asked with a shocked on my face.

"Yes and with Sebastian's father too." He smirked.

I lost with my words.

"Wait, you know Sebastian?" i asked him.

"Of course i know. He's such an interesting guy, don't you say?" he raised his right eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say. Alright if you can give me a ride. But first, why?" i confused.

"Because.. i want to go there too. I want to see his condition too."

"Fine then. Come on, let's go." I walked with Noel to his car.

After we arrived at the Rosewood Hospital, we rushed inside and asked for a patient named Sebastian Smythe.

The nurse showed us the room but she didn't let us in.

Noel sighed. I don't know how can Sebastian be closed with him.

"Noel, can i ask you something?" i turned my head to stared at him.

"Yeah."

"How can you know Sebastian?" I asked him carefully.

"We're in the same English class." He answered.

"Oh alright."

I turned my head to the left again.

"We're just wasting our time here. They won't let us come in." Noel sighed.

"No, wait. Maybe they will in few minutes." I said.

"You wish."

I was so tired so i sit down in the chair and leaned back to the chair and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I fell asleep...

"Aria?" i heard a familiar voice called me.

As i opened my eyes, i couldn't believe what i saw...

Sebastian.

* * *

**So, how was it? sorry if it's shorter than before. i accept critiques so yeah gimme that if you have ;) and thanks for still reading. please review :') it would mean so much to me. Next is chapter 3, just wait ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Secret

**Hello again :) sorry if i update so late. There's so much things going on in my life right now, so yeah. I apologize for updating too late. Anyway, i love your reviews :') thanks again you all. I accept critiques/flames, so feel free to give me some if you have. I am so sorry if there were lot of grammar mistakes :'( I hope i won't made some mistakes anymore :( now here's the chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter 3 : A Secret

**Aria POV**

"Aria? Wake up!" Sebastian called my name.

"Sebastian?" as i rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, Aria? Wake up. The first bell is gonna ring." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought i was in hospital. We were visting you, and suddenly i fell asleep and then you called my name, after that i woke up." I didn't understand what was happening.

"What are you talking about? You were here, at the bench at the backyard of the school, sleeping!" He laughed softly.

"Really? I slept here? I didn't notice." I looked around and confused.

"Yes you were slept here, and suddenly i found you. I called your name, and then you woke up. That's what really happening." He smiled and stared at me.

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway. I'm glad you found me, or else maybe i'll be here all day long." i chuckled.

He chuckled back and said, "I wish i found you at the end of today's school. Just kidding."

I grinned at him and then stood up. "Well then, let's go to the class."

"Sure, come on. will be angry at us if we don't show up." He took my hand and then we ran through the hallway to go to the class.

My face was red all the time when he hold my hand tightly. His hand was so soft and warm.

At the time we arrived at class, the only weird thing was Noel. He showed up earlier than anyone. He sat on his chair and read a book and his head looked down.

I went to sat in my chair, 2 chairs away behind Noel's and next to Sebastian's.

"Why Noel showed up so early?" i whispered softly to Sebastian.

He only shook his head and took up some books from his bag.

"I can hear you." Suddenly Noel stood up and walked to me.

"Sorry. I was just wondering and confused." I left my sight to a science book and pretended to read it.

"Listen, i need your help at something." he suddenly move his sit into the left chair beside me.

"What help do you need from me?"

"We can't talk it in here right now." Suddenly he stared at Sebastian.

At first i didn't notice it,but suddenly i knew that he was talking about Sebastian.

"Alright then." i nodded.

"Good, how about today? After school?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I can't. I.. A-already have a p-plan to go with Hanna and Spencer." I stuttered.

"Oh, okay. Cool. How about tomorrow after school?" He smiled silently.

"Alright then. " I smiled back.

After that, more and more students came and Noel came back to his seat. In few minutes, the bell rang and came and started the lesson.

**Noel POV**

After the last bell rang, I went straight out from the class real quick. I ran through the hallway and went to my locker. I put my books inside there and closed it. I went outside from the school.

As I walked, I saw Sebastian and Aria walked together headed somewhere else in the same direction. So i followed them without them knowing.

"Nice dress." I heard Sebastian complimented Aria, and then she smiled to him.

"Nice hat." Aria smiled shyly.

"Uh, gross. She was lying to me. I knew it." I said to myself as I followed behind them.

After they acrossed the street, they headed to Rosewood Mall.

I walked in to the mall.

Inside the Rosewood mall, i could still smell the scent around every single corner of it.

I walked through some hall and found Aria and Seb in a restaurant. They were sitting and talking sweetly. They even looked like a sweet couple that will lasted forever, it made me wanted to threw up in front of them.

I wore my black hoodie and put the hoodie cap on.

I heard them talking about something.

"Seb, what do you think about the kids in the school here?" Aria smiled and sipped her drink.

"Uh, the girls here are pretty normal for me. The boys are cool too." Sebastian smiled at Aria.

"R-really? I m-mean of course yeah!" She smiled weirdly.

Sebastian looked confuse at the first, but he quickly managed to smile.

Sebastian got up from his seat. He said something I couldn't heard but then he suddenly left the restaurant and went somewhere.

I saw Aria, still sit at her seat quietly.

I stood up from my seat and went to Aria's seat. I sit in front of Aria.

"So you were lying." I smirked.

She sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry, Sebastian said that I shouldn't tell anyone about this."

"About what? You two dating?" I stared at her suspiciously.

"Shh! No! We're not dating. We're just friends, childhood friends." She lowered her voice.

"Oh, so you two knew each other before? Cool." I raised my eyebrows.

She sighed again and rolled her eyes in front of me.

"Where's Seb?" I turn my head to the right and the left, searching for Sebastian.

"He said that he needed to go to toilet, and buy something," She sit back.

"He told me to wait for him in here." She sipped her drink.

"Oh Cool. I think this is the right time to tell you what help i need from you then." I lowered my voice and bowed to the front closer to Aria a little bit.

Aria nodded. "Alright, go on."

"I want you to know more about Sebastian. I mean, gather lot informations about him." I whispered to her ear softly and quietly.

"Wait what? Seriously?" She said in a confuse tone.

"Yeah of course!"

She frowned. "That's weird, and why do you want to know about a new student informations and his life? I mean, you're.. popular." She sounded sarcastic at the last word.

"Whatever. Are you gonna do it or not?" I raised my eyebrows.

Aria looked very confused and didn't know what to do until she stood up.

"No. I will never do that. I still don't trust you anyway."

I saw Sebastian was on his way to here.

"Fine! But you're gonna regret it!" I walked outside from the restaurant and went out from the mall.

I walked and walked until i reached my car. I opened the door and got in.

"I'll find my own help then." An evil smile showed up on my face and i took out my phone and dial someone's number.

"Meet me after school tomorrow, at the COFFEA Espresso Shop." I said in a serious tone.

"Make sure no one will follow you. I need your help at something." I turned off my phone and drove my car home.

**Sebastian POV**

After we were done from the mall. I took Aria home.

"That was fun." Aria smiled while she walked beside me.

"Yeah i know. We should hang out more often." I looked at Aria.

She grinned. "Yeah, you're right."

We arrived at her house. "So, thank you Seb, for today." She stood in front of the door and smiled.

"No problem! Thanks for hanging out with me too. I just want to know more about Rosewood." I smiled and leaned to the wall.

"It's already late, you should go home too." She smiled and stared at me.

"O-okay. Good night, see you at school tomorrow." I turned around and walked away to my house.

"See you tomorrow." She opened the door and came in.

I walked across the street and headed to the my house. After I reached my house, i opened the door and came in.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

"Sebastian! Welcome home. Come here." I saw my mother led me to the living room.

I saw someone sit in the couch. I only could see the back of his head. He looks familiar, the hairstyle, the brown hair.

He stood up and turned around.

Yep, it's Noel Kahn. He came to my house. Wow, surprising. At first i was confused but then Noel said in front of my mother that he came to study and did homework.

But what I saw on his face was a lie. He was lying.

After that, my mom told me to took Noel to my bedroom. I climbed upstairs with him and then walked into my room.

I sighed in a relief because my bedroom wasn't that mess.

"Here's my room. Welcome." I tried to smile at him.

"Nice one. Although not what i was thinking." He looked around.

"Why are you here? I mean we're not really close, and you said that you can handle that project alone. So there must be another reason." I put my bag on the desk.

"Yes. I want to talk about Aria." he sit on the edge of my bed.

"Alright then. Go on." I sit in the chair next to the desk.

"Do you love her?" He said in a hushed tone.

"No! Of course no. We're just friends, childhood friends." I turned my head to face him.

"Alright then." He stood up and sit next to me.

At first my heart skipped a beat very fast. I could even felt my hands were shaking.

He sit even more closer until our shoulders touched. My heart beats even faster. I'm pretty sure my face now is all red.

Noel turned his head and stared at my eyes.

I can't resist those beautiful green eyes. So i stared back at him.

We stared at each other for 5 minutes, until suddenly Noel smirked.

"_**You're gay**_**.**"

I widen my eyes.

He just said my biggest secret. He revealed it. Now everything's are just revelead. I felt like totally being humiliated. I felt like someone just stabbed me in my heart.

He knew i'm **gay**.

"Wh-what? N-no! I'm not g-gay!" I almost shouted.

He laughed.

"Now you can't even accept yourself. That's a shame." He turned around and was ready to leave.

"Where are you going? Are you gonna tell everyone?" I said in an angry tone.

He shook his head.

"Of course not. Your secret is safe with me." he winked at me.

He left my room and climbed down to the downstairs. I heard my parents saying something to Noel.

I closed my door quickly.

"Damn Noel Kahn! I thought he was a nice guy. I thought he was different."

A tear suddenly fell down from my left eye.

"Why am i crying? Damn! I have to be strong. Everything will still be normal tomorrow. Nothing's gonna happen."

I took a deep breathe and laid down in my bed.

I removed my shirt and threw it. it fell down to the floor perfectly beside the cupboard.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up and prepared going to school. After I arrived at the school, I felt like everyone was watching me.

Maybe it was just because I wore a different type of clothes today. A red and blue stripes shirt, covered with a white vest and dark blue pants, a pair of white shoes and a matching red hat.

But now i felt like every single person in the school were watching and talking about me.

Do i look that different?

I tried to ignore everyone and went to my locker.

When i stepped my feet in front of locker, i couldn't believe what i saw.

A big red-color word sprayed on my locker.

A word that could stabbed my heart so deep.

A word that revealed the real myself.

A word that used to be my secret.

Gay.

I looked at everyone, and they were laughing and shouting at me.

"Gay! You're disgusting! Go away!"

"You should just stay at the closet!"

"Boo! We don't want you!"

"You're a sinner! We don't want you anymore! Leave this school immediately!"

Tears streaming down on my face as i tried to fled away from the crowd of the people. As i ran, i quickly catched Noel's smiling so evil to me. I kept running and running until a couple of taller and bigger guys stopped me and pushed me to the floor.

"You're gay, which means you can't be here. We don't accept you. Now feel the taste of my fist!" He gripped my face and punched my face really hard as i shouted. I tried to punch him but the other guy held my both hands and he kicked right in my left leg so hardly.

I knelt down and got hurt so badly.

At the same time, i heard someone calling my name loudly.

"SEBASTIAN!"

A really familiar voice...

* * *

**So, how was it? :) Please review and continue to read :) sorry if it have lot of mistakes grammar and type. Thank you for keep reading this fanfic. I appreciate it. Next is chapter 4, just wait ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Walk Away

**Hi everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated since ages ago :( I've been busy with a lot of things such as school and it's projects and homework. I just finished my exams, so I had a time to continue this fic. Well hope you enjoy this one even though this one's quite boring. I love you all who read and review / follow this story. You dunno how it means so much to me :) enjoy!**

* * *

**I'll Always Be There For You**

**Chapter 4 : Walk Away**

**Sebastian POV**

"Sebastian, wake up. Can you hear my voice?" Someone touched my face softly.

I tried to open my eyes as hard as I could, but all I could see was a blur scenery.

"Ugh," I rubbed my eyes softly and lifted my head from laying down in a couch.

Finally, as I opened my eyes successfully, I could clearly see someone stood next to me.

"Wh-where am I? Aria?" I stared at her confusedly.

"You're on the School Medical room." she smiled silently. I could saw her face full of gladness.

"Why am I here? Is it because I got beaten by the bullies?" I lowered my voice.

As Aria ready to answered my question, Noel spoke so suddenly. "Of course not, you silly,"

Aria rolled her eyes when Noel stood next to her. "You were just exhausted, and then you were fainted so suddenly in front of your locker in the hallway." He winked playfully directly at me.

I almost choked inside.

I nodded to both of them. "Who brought me here?"

"Since this little-tiny miss was not strong enough to carried you alone, so I did." Noel smirked like he's the evil lord or something.

I noticed something really important. This means that the 'bully' thing wasn't true. This means no one knew the secret that I kept from everyone here.

"Can you shut up for a while, Noel?" Aria felt annoyed by Noel's comment.

"Sure, I'll give you both time for kissing scenes and oh-so-romantic scene together right now." He mocked so evil to us.

Aria was tired of Noel's pointless words, so she quickly ignored him and stared back at me again.

"How are you right now? Can you walk on your own to the class?" She held my hand softly.

I nodded for an answer. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I smiled and tried to get up from the couch.

As I stepped my feet to the ground, Noel gave me my bag carefully.

Aria had to leave earlier because she had to meet her friends at the cafeteria. So she left the medical room as quick as possible.

And she left me all alone with Noel Kahn.

"I'm still keeping your secret, nice boy." He teased me even more.

I stared at him for seconds and turned my head to my bag to checked my things.

"Must I do this everytime I want to get your attention?" He said as he lifted up my chin softly with his cold yet strong fingers.

My heart was beating as fast as cheetah running for it's prey.

"D-don't touch me!" I moved my head and threw his hand away from my face.

I pulled up my bag so it laid on my shoulder and walked up to the door. "I need to go right now. I'm already okay."

"Are you sure? You look pretty..scared,maybe?" He followed me quickly to the door.

"Yes I am fine. Beside, what do I scared of? I am not afraid of anything." I pulled the door out until Noel stopped me. "How about your secret spilled out to the school? And then everyone started to bullied you, and your highschool life destroyed completely?" He smirked and closed the door.

I turned my head down and started to think every single Noel's words he said to me.

He moved his head right next to my left ear and he whispered softly yet meaningly. "Relax, I'm not going to spil it out, unless you want to." He winked in a flirtatious way.

He went out and closed the door quietly and left me all alone.

"Oh damn, how am I going to handle this all alone?" I sighed and opened the door out of this room.

**Aria POV**

Later that evening, after Sebastian's accident, I tried to called him up on the phone. But there was no response at all. So I went to his house.

After I arrived, I knocked on the door, hoping for Sebastian himself would open the door and not everyone else.

And my hope came true just in time. Sebastian was there in a formal light grey suit and a tie with the color of silver with white stripes on it.

"Aria?"

I was stunned by how amazingly handsome he is with that suit.

I blinked and turned my face to his and said. "Yes?"

"What brought you here?" He looked confused but he tried to hide it with a smile.

I looked around and then stared at his face. "Well, I was just wondering if you're here or not," I tried to smile.

"And now that I see you're here and not available to talk, maybe I should just go."

"Hey," He held my hand tightly and it felt so warm on my hand. "Please don't go. If you want to talk, just stay here. I am available to talk."

He closed the door behind him and lead me into a bench near the backyard of his house.

He made me sit first and then he sit right next to me on the bench.

"So, what are you going to talk about?" he stared at me with a little curiosity on his voice.

"Um, you know that someone, somewhere on this world will be your destiny right? You know, your true love I meant," I was starting to shiver because the night air was getting colder.

He nods slowly and then I asked him a question that made his facial expression changed.

"Do you really believe in that?"

He started acting uncomfortably.

"I-I don't really know. I've never discuss something like that with my own mind. It's something I'd least to think about."

"I just want to say that promise me that we will be like this forever until the end no matter what will happen next,"

"Like what?" His voice tone changed to be more serious and he leaned his body forward and stared at me deeply.

"Like this; Being so close with each other like close friends," I couldn't stared at his eyes, so I turned my head to the left.

"Or more." I couldn't help but stared back at his eyes and left slight tears on my eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean, Aria?" He held my hands so sudden and looked at me right in the eyes.

"Nevermind. Forget every single thing I just said. I know I shouldn't have come here." I stood up and walked away from him and his house.

"Aria! Wait for me!" Sebastian ran off to chased me to my house, but I didn't go to inside. Instead, I kept walking alongside the road.

I kept walking and walking even though it was already late. I didn't care as long as I could disappear from Sebastian.

I was tired, so I stopped for a minute to rest my feet. I found a bench and then I sit on it.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and checked the clock on it.

It was almost midnight and I suddenly felt not good.

I tried to see behind me if Sebastian was still chasing me but there was nothing, nothing except darkness.

I didn't want to keep walking ahead so I just went back to my house when suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his body.

I tried to turn my head to see who that person might be, but he already turned me and it was Noel.

"Noel! What were you thinking?!" I pulled my hands back and stared at him.

"Well, I should be the one who's asking first. What were you thinking you're doing at midnight in front of my house?" He smirked devilishly.

I tried to see the house and it was true. It's the Kahn's household.

Wow, I walked too far from my house.

"I was walking and then I got tired, so I sit on the bench in front of your house." I tried to defend myself.

"At midnight?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

Oh crap, I forgot about that.

"Y-yes," I stared down on my feet, so I didn't have to see that devilish smirk he had.

"I was just about to go home anyway." I checked my phone again and then I saw 4 missed calls.

2 from Sebastian, 2 from my mom and dad. After I checked, I put my phone back to it's place on my bag and ignored the missed calls.

"I'll give you a ride then." He went to grabbed his jacket and his key.

"No, you don't have to. I'm alright." I said so unsure.

"Oh okay, so you probably ended up getting robbed or got kidnapped." He nodded and folded his arms.

I sighed heavily and looked at him. "Fine then, if that what you want." As I walked to his car and got in.

His car was extremely impressive and rich.

I was amazed by the design and the look of it, but it was only for few until Noel got in and started to turned on the machine.

We went off only for amount of short time until we arrived at my house.

Before I got out, I turned my head and looked to Sebastian's house.

It was already dark and maybe the event was already over and everyone's already went to sleep because it was already past midnight and the atmosphere was colder than before.

My sight was stopped when Noel opened the side door of his car, so I could got out.

"Thank you." As I stepped my foot on the ground and sneaked out from _Noel's fabulous car._

"It was a pleasure to help you." He winked playfully and then he closed the side door.

I shook my head and then peeked at Sebastian's house, wondering if Seb was still thinking of me even though I already ran away from himself.

"So, I guess our journey must end here. It's great to accompany you. Goodnight and have a nice sleep,_** Princess.**_" He bowed jokingly as I rolled my eyes.

After that, I put my hand on Noel's shoulder and looked at him. "Once again, thank you very much." I smiled to him without a reason, and I didn't even know why I did that.

He smiled back and then he went to his car and drove back to his house.

The sound of machine in his car slowly faded away.

Since I got out from Noel's car, I had a feeling that maybe somewhere, someone was watching Noel and I. But I couldn't find anyone else around.

And I was still having that feeling after Noel's gone.

I shook my head and tried to erase those feelings and turned myself around and started to walk to my house.

Before I reached the door, my door's key fell off to the ground. I picked it up and walked again. After I reached the door, I put in my key and unlocked it. After that, I tried to turned the door's knob when suddenly someone grabbed my right hand and covered my mouth with the person's hand.

I started to imagine a lot of bad things that might happened next, but then I saw a person in all black clothes.

The person was wearing black hoodie that covered his hair and few part of his face, dark-colored long pants, a black hat and a black mask that covered his mouth.

The person started to pulled out something as my eyes widened at the _**thing**_ he pulled out from his pocket...

* * *

**Sooo, how was it? I know it's boring and kinda short right? Sorry if I couldn't made you satisfied, I promise I'll do better next time :) Please review/follow if you like :) Thank you so much, people! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Help Me

**Hello guys! I know that I haven't updated for a long time, and I'm really-really sorry! Please, forgive me :) So, okay, here's the new chapter. I know it's not that long, but I promise I'll continue this fic :) Please review this, thank you very much. :)**

* * *

**I'll Always Be There For You**

**Chapter 5 : Help Me**

**Aria POV**

I was so terrified by this person as he took out a _**knife**_ from his pocket, so I instantly pushed him hardly to the ground, he hit the floor pretty hard and then he growled and open hoodie.

"Aria, what the heck were you thinking you're doing?" As he tried to stood up and I saw the familiar face of my brother, Mike.

"Mike! Oh God, I thought you were a creepy stalker that tried to kill me!" I helped him got up and picked his stuffs up.

"I'm sorry then, but who wants to stalk you ?" He shook his head and then walked straight to the house and left me behind.

"You gotta stop wearing those creepy clothes!" I told him before he disappeared into the house.

After that, I went in to the house as well and locked the door after I got in.

My mom was there sitting on the chair and drinking a hot coffee that she made herself and reading some books.

"Mom? Why are you still awake? I thought you were already sleeping." I sat on the chair, across the chair where my mom sat.

"I was waiting for you, I got your note that maybe you'll come late. But I didn't expect you to come really late like this." She smiled at me as she drank the coffee.

"I'm really sorry mom, things didn't go as what it planned." I sigh heavily and ate a cookie that were on the table.

"Would you mind telling me what happened with Sebastian?" She smiled to me and put her coffee glass on the table.

"Wait, how do you know it was about Sebastian?" I stared at my mother with my eyes filled with curiosity.

"Mike told me that he saw you and Sebastian were talking on the yard of his house." She chuckled.

I felt like I was blushing but at the same I time, I felt sad.

"Oh, yeah it was true. We were talking and talking." I tried to smile and hid my sadness from my mother, but I couldn't. She knew that something was wrong.

"Honey, you shouldn't hide it from me. You can tell me anything, and I promise I will help you." She held my hands softly.

"I don't know,mom. I feel like...I have a different feelings about him. Something more." I was still trying to hold my tears back.

"Do you like him?" She said in a serious yet calming tone.

The simple question that went out from her lips, a simple one yet it's very hard to answer. The answer seemed hard to find even though it was on my mind, but I just couldn't let it out to anyone. Anyone but myself.

"I don't know, mom. I don't know exactly what my feelings are. This is difficult and hard for me." I closed my eyes, because I couldn't imagine what the world looked alike with these feelings I had.

Will my life change? Or it will change Sebastian's life?

All I wanted to do was disappeared from here and went to some new life so I could rebuild every single things on my life, so I couls live normally and happily.

But I couldn't runaway, this is the reality, this is the place that I lived in. Even if it's cruel and bad, I had to stay, I just need to be stronger.

"Aria, listen to me. You need to be honest with your own feelings, and you should think carefully and smart, or else you won't get something that you need or you want. Just be honest with your own self, because it's important."

She then stood up and hugged me tightly in her arms. I couldn't help but to cry on her shoulder.

My mom made me feel better about this problem.

"Thank you so much, mom. I really love you, you made me feel so much better. Thank you." I let her go and I kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome, Aria. It's my own duty to care and protect you in this life. I love you too." She smiled to me so calmly.

I smiled back and then walked to the stairs and went to my room. I changed my clothes and went to sleep with a little smile on my face.

**Sebastian POV**

I woke up with a little headache inside my head.

I checked the clock and it said 09:00 PM which means I can't go to school because It's already late. Oh, whatever then. I need a break from everyone anyway.

I was still wondering what did Aria's words mean last night.

Does she like me?

No, she doesn't like me. But why she acted like that?

It made my head dizzy so I tried to sleep again but a tone from my phone stopped me.

It's a message from Noel. It's a rare thing but It's true. How did he get my number anyway?

_**Hey, I was going to ask u why u didn't come at the first class today but it's not important. I want to talk to u. Can I come at ur house today after school? - Noel **_

Oh wow, didn't see that coming. I replied the text.

_**Sure of course, what time? - Sebastian **_

_**2:30 pm sounds good. - Noel**_

_**Sounds good to me as well. - Sebastian**_

After that, I had to cleaned up the mess in my room and realized that what I'm wearing right now is only shorts and a simple white undershirt.

"I need to get change, tsk." I went straight to get my blue and white stripes-shirt and my blue jeans that I bought not so long ago.

I didn't know what to do so I went out to get some fresh air before Noel came because I'm pretty sure I needed it.

I walked to a park where everything looked so calm and relaxing in every inches of it. I whispered to myself. "This is perfect."

I sat on the most comfortable bench that I assumed and I started to drank my coffee that I bought some minutes ago. The coffee tasted not that good, compared to the coffee in Lima Bean that I used to drink like in every day.

I missed my old life on the Warblers. I was a very passionate person back then, and now it seemed like everyday is just a day to be wasted. I need a spark in my life. A very unexpected and challenging one.

I needed to become the old Sebastian Smythe. It's time to comeback.

But, I needed something to made my spark, became a fire.

After all the things I thought, I couldn't find the spark. Until he flashed up on my phone.

A text message from the one and only, Noel Kahn.

_**I'm heading to ur house right now. Be there or u'll regret it. - Noel **_

Just a typical Noel Kahn's lousy threat. I could imagine he used his smirk after he whispered these words to my ear as I could smell his body and his voice that made my bode shivered.

Noel could be the object of my spark. The only thing I needed to do was to be close to him. I know this was my only chance to made the comeback of myself.

I replied his text only with a simple yes. I realized that I spent a lot of time in this quiet yet relaxing park. So I rushed back to my house fastly so I could be there before Noel did.

And I did it right before his car parked in front of the frontyard of my house.

He got off from his fancy car and walked up to me. "I'm glad what you did what I said." He used the same smirk that sometimes made me feel like I needed to punch his face or cut off his head but I needed to stay calm.

"Yes, now let's come in." I headed to the front door and came in.

"Are your parent's home?" Noel walked in as he said in a whisper tone.

"No, they're out to somewhere that I don't really care." I walked straight to the stairs since my room's is on upstairs.

Noel followed me quickly just as I thought.

I closed the door after he came in.

"Now what?" I asked him with a boring tone and acted like I didn't care at all for the arrival of him.

"Hmm.. I need to talk to you about something." He stared at me with a serious face expression which is rare for someone like Noel Kahn. He sat on the edge of my bed

"About what?" I stared back with a little curiosity hidden in my eyes.

"I know about what happened with you and Aria last night." He didn't give me the usual smirk he always did. He gave me a worried expression.

"You k-knew? How?" I sat next to him.

"Aria, herself told me." He sighed and stared at the ceiling of my room, even though there was nothing up there.

I sighed heavily and then closed my eyes.

Why did she tell this problem to Noel? Can she just told one of her friends?

Sigh.

I felt my knees were shivering and couldn't open my eyes anymore.

Why?

I opened my eyes slowly and caught Noel was staring and looking worried at me, after he realized that I caught him staring, he suddenly looked away and sat farther than me.

I breathed and let it out.

"Why are you telling me this?" I looked at him.

"Uh-B-because I just want to." I could see his expression turned almost panicked.

"No. What are your point exactly for telling me this?" My feelings became mess and I couldn't control my emotions.

He didn't answer my question. He looked like he was thinking of an answer.

I tried to grab his collar but what he responded was not what I thought. He grabbed my hand, and then he pushed my body to the wall with my hand locked in his hand hardly.

"Don't you ever try to fight me like this." He said in a serious and hideous tone.

I could feel my body was shivering, but I tried to remained calm and gave him a my old smirk that I never used to Rosewood people before.

"Why? Are you scared?"

He pushed me harder so hard that it hurt my backbone.

"No I'm not, you son of a jerk. You don't want to get hurt, don't you?" He smirked and still held my wrist to the wall.

"I'm not scared of getting punched or beaten down by you." I stared at his eyes with anger felt on myself.

"Oh! I didn't mean physically. I mean, _mentally_." He smirked devilishly and the atmosphere became different.

Just after he said those words, I realized that he was going to spread to the whole school people that I, Sebastian Smythe was gay. All the frightening memories for got bullied in the past showed up in my mind so suddenly.

I didn't know how to act. So I looked down and didn't respond to what he said.

Before I could say anything, Noel let out the grip of my hand and walked out from my room.

I tried to move my body to chase him but fell down was the only thing I could do. I couldn't move my feet, neither my hands or my body.

I sighed heavily and I closed my eyes again. I tried to calmed myself and forget everything that happened not so long ago. But I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and then let it out.

"_**Please tell me, this isn't true.**_" I asked myself in a weak and hopeless tone.

I fell asleep with the same position on the floor, didn't care how mess up the floor in my room was.

I knew that deep inside my heart, I was crying and feeling clueless.

I didn't know what to do.

**Help me**.

* * *

**So, how was it? Sorry if it didn't satisfy you enough :( I'm really sorry, I got stuck at first but the ideas kept appearing at soem random time, so sorry if it's horrible :/ A big thank you for the user **_**JustBePerfect **_**because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't continue this fic :) So thank you so much! I hope I didn't disappoint you :) So yeah, see you on the next chapter! :) Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Unexpected

**Hello there! I finally, updated the next chapter! I know it took too long (I'm so sorry!) and it seems like not a good one, but I just want to continue this story more. So I hope you can enjoy this, thank you and I'm apologize for updating too long. Enjoy :) xo**

* * *

**I'll Always Be There For You**

**Chapter 6 : The Unexpected**

**Noel POV**

I jogged off to got out from Sebastian's house and headed straight to my car and got in.

I sat on the driver's seat and checked on my phone and saw 1 unread message.

_**Do you still remember the deal you made with me or you're going to play dumb and act like you know nothing about it? Meet me at the COFFEEA Espresso Shop later today at 3 pm sharp. - Mona**_

I checked at the watch I used and saw that it was almost 3 p.m.

I drove off to the COFFEEA Espresso Shop as fast as I could without made the speed went lower.

After I arrived at the destination, I saw Mona was sitting alone inside the shop. I sighed heavily and walked in.

Mona's eyes became wide and her facial expression changed as she saw me from being upset and all-bored to a relief. I walked near and nearer to her as she approached me quickly.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you for hours!" She folded her arms in front of her chest and stared with a bit of resentment on her eyes yet I could sense a relief on her eyes as well. I thought she did wait for me patiently for hours.

"I'm sorry, I had some business a while ago." I sighed and saw down on one of the brown-painted chair inside the shop, right on the front side of it.

She sat down on the exact chair of what I was sitting on, right across from me.

"So, where's the money that you promised before?" She smiled devilishly. "Do not say that you don't bring it today, or you forgot or something else!" Her smile turned into a little anger.

"Shut up. I'm bringing the moneys with me, but please do not tell this to anyone or you'll regret it later." I looked at her and then glanced over a familiar figure on the outside of the shop, ready to walked in.

It's Aria.

'Oh crap!' As I said to myself. I looked back at Mona and tried to sign her of Aria's arrival at this place.

She noticed just as fast as a thunder strikes. She took her bag and ran to the toilet of this shop, she mouthed me to stay right here. I nodded as an agreement.

I tried to relax and took a deep breathe just as Aria walked in at the same time.

She didn't notice me at first, I sighed in relief but then she saw me.

"Hey, Noel." She approached me.

"Oh, Aria? Fancy meeting you here." I put on my usual smirk and pretended that I was just relaxing in the coffee shop alone, without anyone else until she realized there are 2 cups of coffee in the table that I was sitting on.

'Oh, crap.' I whispered to myself.

"Are you.. meeting someone?" She asked me in a bit curious way. I shook my head. "N-no."

"Then, why's with the 2 coffees?" She tried to smile.

"J-just..only having a rough day." I showed my not-so-real sad smile to her. Gladly, she changed the subject about the silly 2 cups of coffee on my table right now.

"What's wrong? You can tell me if you want to." Surprisingly, she showed some symphaty to me. Why did she do that,anyway? What was her intention?

Intead of avoiding her concern, I got confused of why did she tried to know what's actually was wrong with me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, curiously.

She looked at me with blank expression, not knowing what did I mean by the words that I said.

"Why do you care with my life?" I sipped my coffee and still staring at her.

She sighed a little heavy and sit across from me, the one that Mona was sitting on minutes ago. "I just want to help you? Listen, I owe you and if you need some help, maybe I can do help you with something that's troubling you at the moment."

I looked away and sipped a bit of my coffee again and looked back at her with a different expression, not a fake one.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm currently fine right now. Thank you." I smiled at her. The honest one. The one that I rarely show to everyone in this life.

"You're welcome." She smiled back and went back to the counter to order a cup of an espresso and walked out from the store straightly.

I sighed as Mona walked back to the seat, and looked at me. She gave me the expression of 'what did she talk about?'. I shook my head and looked at Mona. "It was nothing."

Mona raised an eyebrow as I sighed heavily. "It was really nothing!"

"Does it have to do with her problems with the Sebastian guy?" She sipped her coffee. I shook my head. "No it doesn't. Let's just forget about that."

"Alright, if you say so. Now back to the main point, I want my payment for getting you know what things are going between Aria and this Sebastian guy." She moves her body forward.

"It has payment?!" I asked with unrelaxed tone.

"Of course it does! Do you think it's easy for me to spy on them? For only getting some secrets or whatever Aria and this Sebsatian guy had?" She looked at me with some annoyed expression.

"Fine, how much do you want?" I tried to take out my wallet but she stopped me immeadiately. "I don't need your money...for now." She smirked.

"Then what in the world you want?" I stared at her curiously yet annoyed.

"I want you to be my boyfriend. Yes, I want us dating." She showed her usual wicked smile that sometimes could creeped me out.

My eyes went wide as I opened my mouth. "What the heck are you thinking?"

"You must accept this, there is no other option." She played with her hair.

"No." I looked away and sipped my coffee that went bitter because of the situation.

She looked at me with her eyes went so wide. "You _can't_ reject me!" She whispered with a creepy tone yet annoying.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

She stood up. "Shut up and accept me, no other options! or else-" I cutted her off immediately.

"Or what? You're gonna do something bad to me?" I laughed not too loud.

She sit down and stared at me afterward. "Please do accept me. I don't want any fights, please date with me."

"My finale answer would be... no and will always be no. I'm not interested nor attracted to you, so make another useful payment for yourself." I looked back at her and put on my usual smirk.

She stoop up again and I saw here eyes were little watery. "You'll regret this." She went out from the shop and got into her white car and drove away.

I sighed heavily as I sipped my coffee for the last time and went out like what Mona did. I got into my car and started to turn on the engine and the machine and drove away to my house.

'Did I make the right move?' was the sentence that I kept on listening in my mind slowly.

Though, I didn't really care about Mona but I needed to keep an eye of her because she might do something horrible in my life...or other people's life that I loved.

**Sebastian POV**

I woke up on 6 pm from my kinda-long nap and got dressed. I just remember that I needed to meet with Aria to talk about those things even though, I was really confused of where she was going with her words on that night.

If she did like me, why didn't she try to tell me?

Why did she act like I was only a childhood friend for her?

I sighed deeply and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked into the mirror to saw the reflection of myself, Sebastian Smythe. Not a Warbler, nor a Dalton Academy student. I did miss my friends back in Lima, and I did have a those time when I just want to go back to Lima and spend my high school years back there and not in this town, Rosewood.

Even after I washed my face, I still looked alike a person who had the most complicated problems in his life and a person who rarely sleep just because of something unimportant even though that was kinda true.

I needed to remind myself that what's done is done and you need to get focus on what you're doing right now. I needed my glory of Sebastian back in myself, but how?

I closed my eyes and all that was in my mind was the one and only, Noel Kahn.

Ugh, that jerk. Did I need him? Was he the one?

_Did I love him?_

I opened my eyes as fast as I could so there weren't any weird questions that I imagined. I couldn't fall for him. He's just a bait, a bait to get things back. To get my glory as Sebastian back.

If I fell for him, then my plan would be a mess. All the smart plans were destroyed.

Yes, from today, I will promised to myself that I will got back all my glory.

I should keep up my endurance for enduring the power of Noel Kahn and this will be my first game on Rosewood.

I smiled and went outside and found my family _and _Aria's family gathered around in the living room of my house and I didn't see Aria there.

I had a bad feeling and my heart was pounding so hard.

Something happened with Aria and it's something bad.

"Where's Aria?" I stepped down from the stairs and walked slowly to them.

They didn't answer, they were crying instead but they didn't sit down and relaxed or something. They were planning to go to somewhere.

"Where's Aria?" I asked louder.

"Sebastian, calm down." My mother walked up to me and was sobbing pretty hard.

"No! What happened with her?!" I shouted so loud.

"Sh-she," Aria's mom was sobbing uncontrollably.

I looked at her carefully.

"She's in the hospital now, she got hit by a car pretty hard and fortunately, I was there and then when I checked her pulse, I couldn't hear anything. I was so worried and I took her to the nearest hospital and then there, she's laying down in the hospital emergency room and-" Her mother tried to explain me a little more but I cutted her off and ran outside and got into my car and drove away to the Rosewood Hospital.

"I am so sorry, Aria, I couldn't save you." I drove as fast as I could.

Until something stopped me immediately that I couldn't control the steering.

I hit something... then I realized that there's a blood.

I hit **_someone._**

* * *

**_So how was it? I know it's kinda short and not too good, but I hope you could enjoy it. Thank you and please review/follow/favorite because it would mean so very very very much to me, thank you for reading! :) xo_**


End file.
